sinful lust
by shinacira
Summary: iori hates kusangi, so to get back at him he hurts someone close to him, the someone is shingo, *WARNING YOAI* iori/shingo
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own kof  
  
Iori sat in the far end of the bar alone, he sighed and took a sip of his drink. It had been a week ago that he had been defeated by kyo kusanagi again, he was tired of it, always being defeated by him, never getting any credit for anything, always being second. The only thing he was better at the kyo was that he was smarter in school and the fact that kyo was still a virgin, he had always been waiting for that girlfriend of his, what kyo never knew was that his girlfriend yuki was no virgin she had been sleeping around for quite awhile now. She only wanted to be with him because that would make her more popular in school.  
  
He took another sip of his drink and looked up to see kyo and his friends at the bar, getting drunk. God how he hated him. Iroi noticed that shingo was not with them 'probably at home studying, trying to get past school, unlike kyo, or probably dreaming of his owe so great master, and how he would take him one day and showing him passion, pleasing him, and in return him doing the same' iori snorted and finished off his drink, then stood up and walked out of the bar avoiding kyo. Not wanting to get into a fight, and getting humiliated because of loosening to him again.  
  
He felt the cool breeze of the night air as he stepped out into the night, he sighed and started home, he had gotten his car taken away for speeding, and all the unpaid tickets, so he had to walk. he sighed, he hated how kyo always won, always got his way, 'stupid spoiled brat, never really had to work or earn anything'  
  
He arrived at his apartment and laid down on the bed, 'if only I can get back at him' he sighed and took a cigarette, he then created a purple flame, and lit the cigarette quickly extinguishing the flame. He took a long drag before exhaling. 'killing his little girlfriend may do it' he smiled 'or I could just go to bed with the bitch, and have him walk in on us, then again, if I do that I may get a disease that I don't want' he sighed and took another drag of his cigarette, ' or go into a blood riot making me go into a killing spree that would be the next best thing, but then that can somewhat fuck me over' he shudder thinking of killing so many people. 'what about his apprentice. Yeah what about him, you got to admit he has a nice ass, what!! Who the hell are you, the inner voice, well be a good inner voice and fuck off, no way I am here to help you with the scheme and stuff, I do not need a inner voice so fuck off, no way, I want to give you advice'.  
  
iori grumbled, 'okay tell me then fuck off, okay geeze someone is grumpy, I said give the advice then fuck off, okay fine for revenge against kyo kusanagi, instead off fucking his little whore, do it to that hot apprentice of his' iori's eyes went wide, 'you are not serious, yeah it will help do it for vengeance, I am not some sick homosexual, yes you are remember I know all those little thoughts you sometimes have, shut up, you want him and you know him, So have vengence and just take him and get your vengeance while you are at it, is there any other ideas you have, yeah tie kusanagi down and fuck him, okay I will go with the apprentice, I knew you would bye and you are welcome' iori sighed he always hated that little inner voice of his, but he had to admit it was some what of a good plan, he smiled and put his cigarette out by crushing it between his thumb and fore finger, he threw the but into the ash tray then turned over going to sleep dreaming of how the plan of the inner voice would go into action 'it will all work out in time' he thought before falling to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: review, and wait for upcoming chapters sorry it was so short 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own king of fighters, so there mwahahahashahaha  
  
Chapter 2: why do I cry  
  
Shingo rolled over again, trying to get into a comfortable sleeping position, he was so sore. It happened again, he had caught yuki cheating on kyo again and just like before she tied him up, she beat him, waiting till he pleaded for her to stop then like before she raped him, it always worked like that, she thought it would keep him quite forever. He sighed and rolled over again, she got him good with the whip again, he hated how he always fell for her tricks. This time it was the old, drugs in that drink, she called friendly, god when would he ever learn, not to trust her.  
  
He wished she would be more gentler some time, but no she always like to see him scream and cry, always like how she made him bleed. It wasn't so bad if he pictured something else while she was doing this. This time he pictured iori, iori whipping and beating him iori raping him, it made it all seem better.  
  
Shingo sighed and sat up, there was no way he would fall asleep tonight, he was to awake besides if he did fall asleep he would just have nightmares of her. And her cruelty. Shingo got up and dressed leaving his house for a nice walk. 'it may help me to sleep' he though. He did not know why but he felt like someone was following, he looked over his shoulder to see that someone was following, he picked up the pace. The person picked up there pace, he broke into a run, there person behind him did the same, shingo quickly turned a corner and ran into a dark alley way. It was a dead end, shingo turned around to face his follower, he could not see there face, but he could tell this person was tall and had a good build.  
  
The figure laughed at shingo most likely because of the look of hopelessness on shingo's face, shingo growled then lunged forward at the figure, who easily dodged, shingo turned around punching his opponent, the opponent easily graved his wrist and slammed him into a wall. Shingo fell to the ground in more pain then before. Shingo slowly got to his feet, seeing the figure a ways away, he lunged at him. the figure dodged again, this time grabbing shingo by the neck and slamming him into a wall, lifting poor shingo off the ground, "let me go" shingo managed to choke out, "no I have big plans for you" came a voice a very familiar one, a voice shingo knew to well from his imagination, from pretending, shingo gasped looking down, it was iori. Iori smirked, while shingo fought harder, "fight all you want in the end I will win" Shingo's vision was slowly going black, the last vision he saw before blacking out was iori and his sadistic smirk the last thing he heard was iori and his sadistic laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
iori's point of view I had could not sleep I kept tossing and turning, another nightmare fresh in my mind, that and I could not yet figure a decent plan out for kidnapping shingo. I sighed rolling out of bed throwing some clothes on. Every since I stated plotting to rape shingo, I have not slept well, hell I have never slept well it was just now I think I noticed it, it seems every wakening hour of my miserable existence is now forming around shingo. God how kyo has been so blind, I don't know why but I think I like that kid more then I should. Shingo is so loyal to kyo, why does he not see shingo would make a better soul mate then yuki, shingo would never disappoint him, god how I am jealous. I should have brought this up earlier with myself, oh well. I will have him for myself soon enough.  
  
By then I stepped out the door, walking down the dark roads. God how I want him so badly, I will make sure to protect him, to look after him to care for him, if only he would be mine, I would do anything for him to be mine, if only he realized. I sighed, looking down the road, just then I saw him, by himself, my shingo. I smiled a perfect opportunity, I started to follow him, I noticed he looked back at him, then walked faster, I walked keeping in pace, he broke into a run, me running after him, I saw as he turned a corner I followed him, I just got around the corner in time to see him run down a alley way. I smiled mentally running down the alley way after him, he stood by the dead end of the alley, perfect.  
  
The look of anxiety on his face, I laughed at this, he then lunged at me in desperation, I dodged easily. He turned around punching at me; I graved his wrist throwing him into a wall. He slowly got up obviously in pain. He lunged at me again, I grabbed him by the neck, slamming him into a wall lifting him off the ground, "let me go" he choked out, struggling to get free, "no I have bigger plans for you" I said to him a smirk playing on my lips, he gasped looking down, I smirked at this, he struggled harder then before. "Fight all you want, in the end I will win", I laughed at him, he eventually lost conciseness going limp in my hands, I dropped him on the ground. "Sorry little one" I whispered before picking him up in my arms walking out of the alley back to my apartment, yes he will soon be mine. Now and forever and then no one will take him away from me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: okay ppl what did you think, review please and wait for more chapters, hey I have been writing more then I have in a long time  
  
K: good for you  
  
Shinacira: thanks lazy muse of mine  
  
K: you are welcome.. 'mutters' not  
  
Shinacira: anyways review good people and keep on reading 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own kof  
  
Shingo woke up his head hurt his body hurt, hell he plain out hurt, why did this always happen to him, first yuki now this, he sighed shaking his head to clear the dizziness he felt. He sat up only to find he was bound to something "so you are awake" said a calm voice beside himself, he looked to his left seeing a being standing in the door way "where am I who are you?" he questioned pulling at his bounds which held him captive.  
  
"you should know me Shingo" said the man stepping closer, Shingo gasped seeing it was Iori Yagami his masters rival. "Why am I here, what do you want?" he asked more urgent this time pulling harder at his bounds, "you are here because I have brought you here" he said coolly stepping in front of Shingo looking down at him with a cool calm gaze. He smirked lightly enjoying the fear which built up in Shingo "let me go" Shingo said ready to give up his fruitless efforts of escape. "Now why should I do that?" he asked still in a calm voice, he leaned down looking Shingo strait in the eye, he smirked slightly, "please" Shingo said as a last effort after he finished his small pathetic struggle for freedom, Iori chuckled lightly at this small effort which would not change what he was about to do.  
  
"No then that would ruin my fun" Iori replied, "fun?" asked Shingo obviously scared, Iori nodded "what are you going to do to me" Shingo asked now really scared picturing Iori mutilating him and hiding the body, torturing him for hours and hours on end without mercy. "simple make Kyo know I can hurt him indirectly, least that was how it was a first but things change" Iori stated standing up straight pacing back and fourth now staring at his pray, "what do you mean at first and things change?" asked Shingo the fear dying down. "simple at first I was planning on raping you and mentally scarring you for life, but now that I truly see it Shingo you are unique, thought Kyo never really saw that did he, he was to blindly looking at that whore of his to see anything, of his own blind ambitions"  
  
Shingo was now curious then ever "what do you mean" Shingo asked like he was a child asking someone a tuff question that he did not think they themselves realized. "I want you Shingo, I need you, I have now for awhile ever since I stared to follow you see you for who you truly are. Kyo never will see that because that whore blinds him, you are like the sun itself shingo so bright intelligent willing to do anything even get raped by that whore just for a simple fact you never want him to be heart broken. many have taken advantage of you Shingo Yabuki, I am merrily here now to show you a world of which few can show you"  
  
"How?" Shingo asked looking up to Iori flattered at him saying all that about him, but still in the same way like a cat who got to curious, but is still scared deep down but wont show it. with the one word said Iori leaned down kissing Shingo passionately like he had never been kissed before by anyone, Shingo was shocked at first then found himself kissing Iori back with as much need and want. Iori reached up running his hands thought the younger mans hair, Iori the grasped his chin deepening the kiss, Shingo was summative to all of this, never have being touched like this before, yes yuki had touched him but not with such passion. Iori ran his tongue along Shingo's bottom lip begging for entrance. Shingo opened his mouth letting Iori enter, he moaned lightly at feeling the others tongue freely roam his mouth. Shingo started to play with the others tongue, sucking it lightly running his tongue along the others. It was not long before Iori broke off the kiss, the both sat there panting heavily.  
  
"What I want to say Shingo is I love you, I love you for who you, and nothing could change this, I only request that you move me back" Iori said after catching his breath, staring deeply into Iori's eyes Shingo realized that Iori was not lying his heart leapt for joy, he was finally loved by someone, not like his parents loved him but love which was true. "I will love you if you love me just as much back Iori Yagami" with these words said Iori kissed Shingo again this time with more passion.  
  
The next day Shingo woke up, at first he thought last night a dream, in till he felt the strong warm arms which embraced him, he smiled to himself rolling over to see Iori looking back at him "good morning sleepy head" Iori said with a smile, Shingo smiled kissing Iori on the lips "now what?" Shingo questioned, "I can make breakfast" Iori suggested. "no I mean with our relationship others may not except it especially Kyo" Shingo said a little worried of the idea of Kyo disowning him, "fuck them" Iori coolly said. Shingo sighed lightly at Iori's don't five a fuck attitude "don't care what others think Shingo that's the way we will get thought this" Iori said honestly to his lover. "I guess you are right Iori" Shingo said kissing his lover again, "thank you Iori for everything". "hmm what are boyfriends for?" questioned Iori. Shingo sighed happily wrapping his arms around Iori "I love you Iori" Shingo said closing his eyes, "I love you to" Iori replied back, Kissing his love passionately.  
  
A/N: thank you all for reading, I know this pairing is done so little so that's why I did it I like being original with romances. so yeah. anyways I hope you all liked please write back with coments 


End file.
